


No prom, it seems. (Tyrus)

by Fellelundin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellelundin/pseuds/Fellelundin
Summary: Just a fic I made. I was kinda bored and thought, why not?





	No prom, it seems. (Tyrus)

If you asked Cyrus a week ago how he thought the prom would go, he wouldn’t say that he would be trapped in the janitors closet with no way out, that’s for sure. But that's sadly what happened. To be honest he should have known that something would have gone wrong, it always does. What really hurts though, is that another human being did this, well five actually. The door didn’t lock itself and Cyrus did not go in there on his own will. He knew that not everyone was going to be okay with him being gay, but pushing and locking him in the janitor closet making him miss his prom was a bit low. at least in his own opinion. At least it wasn’t the real prom you have before you graduate, but it still sucks to wait. He might be there the whole night, or at least till the janitor comes. It might have been different if he had a date to look for him, but of course they came up with the wonderful idea to have a girls asking boys prom. Sure, he could have said yes to one of the three desperate girl that had asked him (even though they all fully knows he is gay), but he wasn’t very tempted to spend a whole night of a person he isn’t even attracted to hitting on him. He didn’t even understand why they had this stupid idea, like it’s 2018 shouldn’t girls feel like they can ask out a guy to whatever prom there is? And are we still assuming all people are straight? Like really? 

Anyway, it’s been around an hour since he was first locked in and thank God that he has his phone. Sadly there is no connection, but it’s just shows Andi he was right when he said that it was a good idea to download songs on Spotify. He is now on his fourth time listing to High with somebody and fifth time on New light. The music videos make both songs better but they are so good on their own too. Is it weird to have a crush on John Mayer? He is just so darn cute in the video! Is it weird to talk to yourself in your mind? Am I going insane?! He thought to himself. Who cares? It’s only me who hears anyway. Let’s changes to kpop instead. And all the thoughts were gone as Excuse me started.

While dancing around to Heart Attack there a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice spoke.  
“Hello! Is someone in there?!”  
“TJ! It’s Cyrus! Can you somehow open the door?!”  
“Cyrus! What the hell are you doing in there?!”   
“Some guys locked me! Now can you please open the door?!”  
Half a minute later Cyrus was finally out.  
“Thank you so much TJ! I thought I was going to be in there the whole night! Now I have to go to the prom I can’t miss anymore of it!” He said and took of running.  
“Cyrus, wait-!” TJ yelled, but Cyrus was already gone before he could warn him. Quickly he followed. 

When he is finally catches up, Cyrus is already standing in the empty dark gymnasium.   
“Where is it? Where’s my prom?” He says with a shaking voice.  
“It ended 20 minutes ago, I was just getting my jacket I forgot here.”   
Aloud sob after and TJ was quick at taking Cyrus into his arms.   
“I’m sorry” TJ whispers.  
“Why does bad things keep happening me?”   
“I don’t know…”   
It’s quiet for a minute befores Cyrus speaks up again.  
“And to think that all I wanted was to have a nice dance with a nice boy who really liked me to a cute song, is that really that much to ask for?”  
“No, and you deserve all that.”  
“Thanks, but that doesn’t really cheer me up.”  
And then it was quiet again.   
“Well what about this then?” TJ said and reach for his phone. He went over to the stereos on the stage and plugged them in. After a few minutes the start of Thinking out loud was heard over the room. He went down from the stage and walked up to Cyrus.  
“Can I have this dance?” He asked.  
“You really don’t have to do this, I can-” Cyrus said before he was interrupted.  
“I want to” TJ said and put one of Cyrus’ hands on his own shoulder and hold the other as he put the his own hand, the one he wasn’t holding cyrus’ in, on Cyrus’ waist. Slowly they started dancing to the music.   
“I know that this is probably not what you wanted, but I hope it’s okay?” TJ said in a unsure tone.  
“It’s perfect” Cyrus said smiling up at him.

The end.  
I hope you liked this quick fic. I would recommend all the songs I mentioned in this and I will link the music videos under. Three are with lgbtq themes.

 

High with somebody (bisexual)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jWDQqYO9BQ

New light (straight)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ055hHdxbE

Excuse me (straight + gay male relationships)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuVi2ib-0qQ

Heart attack (lesbian)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVVfMFS3mgc

Thinking out loud (straight)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA


End file.
